Docking stations are generally well-known for supporting different portable tablets, computers, cellular telephones, portable music players or other portable electronic devices. Such docking stations are equipped with an input/output (I/O) docking connector for interfacing the electronic device to auxiliary power and/or peripheral hardware. To date, such docking stations are generally dedicated to supporting specific docking connectors for interfacing different functions, such as auxiliary power, keyboard input/output, audio/video output, printer output, or synchronization coupling, and/or a combination of one or more of these functions.
Many other functions and hardware interfaces, including GPS receivers, wireless transceivers, music making hardware such as keyboards and amplifiers, infrared dongles, car stereo adapters, as well as many others are also available for the different portable electronic devices. In general, each of these functions, hardware and/or power options interface with the portable electronic device by means of a different docking connector, plug or socket compatible with the electronic device's docking port. Accordingly, in order to connect different functions and hardware, the user must connect a variety of different docking connectors, modules, plugs, cables and and/or sockets to the electronic device.
However, although the docking connectors, modules, plugs, cables, and sockets for connecting these different functions, hardware and/or power options are each compatible with the particular electronic device, they are provided in a wide variety of different styles, sizes, and form factors.
This wide variety of connector, module, plug, cable and socket styles and shapes in use limits the ability of known docking station apparatus to secure the connection of these different styles and shapes of docking connectors, modules, plugs, cables and sockets to the docking port of the portable device. Rather, known docking station apparatus often permit the docking connectors, modules, plugs, cables and sockets to loosen and disconnect from the docking port, which interrupts service to the portable electronic device. This inability to reliably secure the connection is especially problematic when the docking station is mounted in a high vibration environment, such as an automobile or other vehicle, or where the docking station may be bumped or jostled.